Up: Jenna's Adventure
by Angelwings2002
Summary: After her friends travel to movies, now it's her turn. Jenna is now in South America, and meets Mr. Fredricksen, Russell, Kevin and of course Dug! With her friends out of reach, she's on her own to live out the movie, face a villain and get back home. How hard can it be? Tie-in too my previous Pixar stories. Please read before you read this.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Jenna's P.O.V)

"Hurry up or you'll be late!" I urged my dad as he struggled to get his vest on and my three siblings out the door.

"Right, I need to get Marco and Xavier to fencing practice and Sofía to ballerina rehearsal. Then I have a meeting. You can handle dinner right?" My dad asked frantically as my younger brothers and sister hopped in the car.

"Yes dad, I'll handle it. Just go and get take care of these three." I assured him as he got in the drivers seat.

"Okay, you take care of yourself." Dad said and pulled out of the drive way.

I waved good bye and rushed back inside and grabbed my phone and a few books and headed to the backyard. Up one of the trees was a treehouse that I liked to hang out in when it's a few hoodies before a show, or day for a test. Just anytime I need a breather, I'll be up there.

The main things there was a bean-bag chair and books. Lots and lots of books. I love to read to calm my nerves. It just brings me a whole new reality. Though the most time I spent here was with my mom, before she passed away due to cancer. Ever since then I took it upon myself to help my siblings. Yeah a little cliché, I know but that's what happened.

"Alone at last, with another book." I sighed and sat in the beanbag chair before cracking open a book, Robin Hood. I always admired the tale, the Disney version got me into it in the first place. I guess I liked the part with talking animals most. Go figure.

Before I could finish the first chapter I noticed that it got really dark. I looked up and the heard what sounded like raindrops. I stood up quickly and then felt the whole treehouse shake violently. I knelt down and covered my head a few books and branches seemed to fall on me, but I ignored it and waited it out. Suddenly it all seem to stop as quickly as it started.

"Okay, that was weird..." I muttered as I stood up. I crawled towards the entrance and felt something on my hand. I poked down and saw a spear that was about half my height and had a sharp arrow at the end.

"Where did this come from?" I wondered and picked it up and the arrow glowed a soft white color and my hair stood on ends for a few seconds and I gasped as the color faded and the spear returned to normal.

"Whoa...I gotta call my friends." I said and picked up my phone. I was about to leave, and removed the curtain that cover the entrance and found to face with a cloud.

"What the heck!?" I cried and backed away, completely baffled by the situation. I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were different too. I was wearing a green tank top that had buttons in the front and khaki shorts, with hiking boots as well instead of my causal sweatshirt and comfy shorts.

"What the heck am I wearing?" I muttered and felt my hair, which was now in a pony tail.

"Did the spear do this?" I wondered and looked down at it again. Magic was not all that shocking to me since my friend Angela can waterbend, change into a mermaid, and travel to a different world! But this wasn't like anything she had described to me or my friend Ella. Before I could do anything with it I felt the floor boards beneath me start to crack and looked down at it.

"Oh no..." I muttered the boards fell apart and I was falling to my certain doom. Gripping only the spear and my phone with me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" I cried as I plummeted to my doom. I was now heading into the unknown.

Author's Note

Heya! Welcome to Jumanji! Hehe I'm kidding, but Jenna's situation is slightly similar to that movie, and if you've seen that movie you know what I'm talking about. Also sorry the chapter is short, but they'll be longer ones soon. Trust me.

Anyway, please read my other Pixar stories other wise is might get a bit confusing. Also, leave a review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

(Jenna's P.O.V)

Well...I'm falling to my doom...not how I saw my day going. Not at all. The wind brushed past me as I plummeted towards the ground and I gazed at the spear once more and noticed I was heading into a forest.

"Uh no...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried as I fell through the trees and was pushed around like a rag-doll in the branches.

"Ow...ooof...ow...ow...ow!" I cried and finally fell smack dab on the ground. "Ow!" I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Whoa...are you alright miss?" A voice asked and I looked up and gasped. It was Russell...from the movie Up...wait a second...

"Uh yeah...just fell from the sky for some odd reason..." I muttered and stood up.

"That doesn't sound normal." Another voice spoke and I turned to see Mr. Fredricksen. Welp, guess I'm in a Pixar movie now...SWEET!

"Yeah, well I'm used to 'not normal' stuff. My names Jenna." I said.

"Hi I'm Russell! And this is Kevin!" I then turned and saw the giant bird looking down at me. She blinked a few times and I waved.

"Um, hello." I said. Kevin then bent her neck down and nuzzled me.

"She liked you!" Russell said happily. I then turned my head up and saw the house that the two were connected too.

"Uh...I may have hit my head hard, but is that house floating?" I asked, going with the flow.

"It's a long story." Russell whispered as I kept petting Kevin.

"Alright. Beat it! Vamoose! Scram!" Mr. Fredricksen said and waved his cane around. Kevin just simply grabbed it with her beak and gulped it down.

"Hey that's mine!" He cried and Kevin then spat it back up.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." I said, holding back a laugh.

"Aaah! Shoo, shoo! Get out of here." Carl said, trying to shoo her away. She just mimicked him with her wings.

"Go on, beat it." He tried again, but Kevin refused to budge. Mr. Fredricksen then grumbled and threw is hands up in the air in frustration. Kevin mimicked this as well.

"Can we keep him? Please? I'll get the food for him, I'll walk him, I'll change his newspapers..." Russel begged.

"No." The old man deadpanned and started walking away but Russell ran in front of him, I quickly followed behind.

"An Explorer is a friend to all, be it plants or fish or tiny mole." Russell recited proudly.

"That doesn't even rhyme." Mr. Fredricksen said.

"Oh come on, it was cute." I said. Russell then pointed to the roof of the house they were connected to.

"Hey, look! Kevin!" He cried and we turned to see Kevin on top of 'Ellie'.

"What? Get down! You're not allowed up there!" Mr. Fredricksen exclaimed.

"How'd Kevin even get up there so fast?" I wondered out loud. Meanwhile Kevin swallowed a ballon and it popped in her throat, causing her to cough up a deflated balloon. Russell and I giggled.

"You come down here right now!" Carl exclaimed again. Kevin jumped down and hid behind Russell and me.

"Aw it's okay Kevin. None of us will hurt you." I soothed and gave her a pat.

"Sheesh! Can you believe this, Ellie?" Mr. Fredricksen sighed as he gazed at the floating house.

"Ellie?" Russell asked and then got an idea. "Uh, hey Ellie, could I keep the bird? Uh-huh. Uh-huh...She said for you to let me." Russell said proudly.

"But I told him no..." Mr. Fredricksen said and caught himself. "I told you no! N-O." He said sternly. Kevin just hissed at him.

"Oh forget it, we need to keep moving. Come on, and leave the bird behind!" Mr. Fredricksen huffed and started moving and I got an idea.

"Um, can you hang on a sec, I'm gonna use the restroom...be right back." I said and backed into the bushes with my spear. I took my phone out and quickly dialed Angela's number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I muttered.

"This is Angela Summer, please leave a message after the dolphin call!" A recording said before a dolphin call sounded.

"Angela, it's Jenna. I've just been sent to Up. The actual Pixar movie. I could use some advice, I don't think I have a way home. Call me back please." I said and sent the message and dialed Ella's number.

"You've reached Ella, sorry I'm not with my phone right now. Leave a message!" The same result as before.

"Ella, it's Jenna. I got sent to the Pixar movie Up and I need some help. Please reach Angela if you can." I said and sent the message. I hope that they get it soon. Checking my phone again I noticed that cell service was really bad here.

"Looks like I'm on my own." I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Jenna, you ready yet?" Russell called back.

"Uh, comming!" I replied and grabbed my spear and joined the others.

Later we were walking through the mist and Russell used chocolate pieces to allow Kevin to follow us. I used my spear as a walking stick and gazed at my new surroundings. We were supposed to meet Dug, who was one of my favorite characters.

"I see you back there!" Mr. Fredricksen called back and Kevin 'hid' behind a rock, still totally visible.

"Go on, get out of here. Shoo! Go annoy someone else for a while." He huffed and a three two one...

"Hey, are you okay over there?" A distant voice of Dug asked. Kevin then dashed away in fear, knowing the truth about him.

"Uh, hello?" Mr. Fredricksen asked cautiously and I held out my arm in front of Russell as an instinct to protect. We looked around and saw a figure of a man through the mist.

"Oh! Hello sir! Thank goodness." Mr. Fredricksen sighed in relief and we began walking towards the man.

"It's nice to know someone else is up here! At least someone who didn't fall out of the sky." He said, gesturing to me at the last part.

"Are you okay? I can smell you." Dug said causing us to halt.

"What? You can smell us?" Mr. Fredricksen asked in confusion.

"I can smell you." Dug repeated. We walked closer to the 'man', only to see that it was simply a rock structure.

"Hey..." Mr. Fredricksen said in shock. Russell and I giggled.

"You were talking to a rock." Russell laughed.

"That voice had to come from somewhere." I said, pretending to look around. Russell then went over to the other rocks.

"Hey, that one looks like a turtle!" Russel pointed. He ran over to the next rock. "Look at that one! That one looks like a dog!" He pointed and Dug walked forward, wagging his tail happily.

"Ah, it is a dog!" He gasped and raised his arms up nervously.

"What?" Mr. Fredricksen asked in confusion.

"Awww, hello there." I cooed and knelt down, placing my spear on the ground and giving him a little nuzzle.

"Uh, we're not allowed to have dogs in my apartment." Russell said nervously. Dug then walked over to Russell and planned his head under the young Wilderness Explore's hand.

"Hey, I like dogs!" He said happily and continued petting my favorite character.

"We have your dog!" Carl called out and looked around. "Wonder who he belongs to?" He wondered aloud as I stood up and grabbed my spear.

"Well, he isn't a stray cause he has a collar." I said.

"Sit boy." Russell ordered and Dug obeyed.

"Hey look, he's trained! Shake!" Russell said excitedly and held out his hand and Dug raised his paw for a shake.

"Uh-huh. Speak." Russel said.

"Hi there."

Mr. Fredricksen and Russell gasped and froze in place I just gripped my spear and had my eye widened. I kept down the urge to laugh, that would give a little too much away.

"Did that dog just say 'hi there'?" Mr. Fredricksen asked carefully.

"Oh yes." Dug said happily and caused Mr. Fredricksen to jump back in shock.

"My name is Dug. I have just met you and I love you." Dug introduced and jumped on Carl.

"Uh...Wha?" The old man asked in complete shock.

"My master made me this collar. He is a good and smart master and he made me this collar so that I may talk...SQUIRREL!" Dug paused to look at a tree and turned back to Carl.

"My master is good and smart." He continued.

"It's not possible." Mr. Fredricksen said, still in denial.

"Oh it is, because my master is smart." Dug said.

"Um, hi Dug, I'm Jenna and this is Russel and Mr. Fredricksen." I introduced and Dug then started sniffing around me.

"Ooh, a mistress. I like you too, you smell like roses." He said, sitting back down.

"Aww, thank you." I said as a gave him a pat on the head.

"Cool! What do these do, boy?" Russell asked and he began to play with the dials on the collar, changing the languages Dug spoke.

"Hey would you-cuerdo con tigo-I use that collar-watashi wa hanashi ma-to talk with, I would be happy if you stopped." Dug said, voice returning to normal.

"Russell, don't touch that. It could be radioactive or something." Mr Fredricksen said.

"Actually it was just changing what language he spoke, 'cuerdo con tigo' means 'I agree with you' in Spanish." I explained as Dug sniffed the ground around us.

"I am a great tracker. My pack sent me on a special mission all by myself. Have you seen a bird? I want to find one and I have been on the scent. I am a great tracker, did I mention that?" Dug explained and Kevin then tackled Dug done before hissing at the pup.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked.

"Hey, that is the bird! I have never seen one up close but this is the bird." Dug said happily. "May I take your bird back to camp as my prisoner?" He asked Mr. Fredricksen.

"Yes! Take it! And on the way, learn how to bark like a real dog!" Mr. Fredricksen huffed as we started to walk away.

"Oh I can bark!" Dug said before actually barking. "And here's howling!" He then bowled as Kevin hissed at him again.

"Can we keep him? Please please please?" Russell begged.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"No." Carl said at the same time I did. Russell seemed to only hear Mr. Fredricksen.

"But it's a talking dog!" Russell exclaimed. Mr. Fredricksen grabbed him and started walking again.

"It's just a weird trick or something. Let's get to the falls." He huffed as we started moving again.

"It's actual more like science, and will you let the kid have the dog, he's friendly!" I protested as I followed them. Well movie is going smoothly so far and I still don't know why I'm here. Or what my purpose here is. It's mostly been walking for an exterior long amount of time.

Hey, wait a second...how come I'm not tired!?

Author's Note:

FORGIVE ME...I've left you all hanging for so long and I haven't updated in forever! I feel so bad! I've had a crazy busy week and visited some family. Geez it's been forever! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and read my other Pixar stories if you haven't already!

Also don't forget to leave a review!

Crazycartoons5488: Jenna met everyone. Well not EVERYONE, but the main characters at least. She's gonna meet more crazy people. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Tackle the Wild

Chapter 3: Tackle the Wild

(Jenna's P.O.V)

As we continued walking I kept thinking about the fact I was here. Angela had described how it felt to Ella and me a while ago, but it was still pretty weird. I sighed to myself as we kept walking when I heard some buzzing noises.

"Hi Alpha. Hey, your voice sounds funny." Dug whispered. Oh, it was this scene. I didn't turn around, cause I didn't want Dug to get in anymore trouble then he already was.

"I know, I know! Have you seen the bird?" A squeaky voice replied. I held in a giggle, chipmunk voices are usually able to make the audience laugh.

"Why yes, the bird is my prisoner now." Dug answered.

"Yeah, right." Another dog scoffed. I believe it's name was Gamma. I then heard Kevin let out a hiss.

"Impossible! Where are you?!" Alpha asked in shock.

"I am here with the bird and I will bring it back and then you will like me. Oh, gotta go." Dug said as Russell came over to him.

"Hey Dug, Who you talking to?" He asked innocently. The collar was then shut off.

"Uh...no one that you need to worry about." Dug replied and Russell see,ed to let it go and we kept walking.

"Oh please oh please oh PLEASE be my prisoner!" Dug begged, holding onto Kevin's leg.

"Dug, stop bothering Kevin!" Russel yelled.

"That man there says I can take the bird and I love that man there like he is my master. And the girl who smells like roses is like a mistress." Dug said and Kevin hissed again.

"I am not your master!" Carl shouted, turning around and contained walking. Kevin tried to shake Dug off her leg, but he jumped on her.

"I am warning you, once again, bird!" Dug said in an almost serious voice.

"Hey! Quit it!" Russel yelled.

"I am jumping on you now, bird." Dug said and Russell tried to separate them and pulled on Carl's tether. I then ran up to them.

"Hey, hey. You three stop acting like two year olds!" I cried and plucked Russell off of the tackle and placed him down...huh...he was lighter than I thought.

"Russell! At this rate we'll never get to the falls!" Carl huffed and pulled in the tether, it knocked Russell over and Carl fell. That caused the house to smash into a tall rock. He gasped and turned to us in anger.

"I am nobody's master, got it?" He said and pointed his cane to Dug.

"I don't want you here." He added, pointing to Kevin. " ...and I don't want you here." He said pointing to Russell.

"And you literally fell down into my life." Mr. Fredricksen said pointing to me.

"Okay, tone it down a little." I said, getting a little annoyed, but I was ignored.

"I'm stuck with you both. And if you two don't clear out of here by the time I count to three..." Mr. Fredricksen continued and was cut off by Dug, who was focused on the tennis balls on the cane.

"A ball! Oh boy oh boy! A ball!" Dug said happily.

"Ball?" Mr. Fredricksen looked at his cane in realization and popped one off his cane.

"You want it boy? Huh? Huh? Yeah?" He asked playfully.

"Oh oh oh! Yes, I do. I do ever so want the ball!" Dug said happily, bouncing around in circles.

"Go get it!" Carl said and threw the ball away and Dug chased after it.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I will get it and then bring it back!" Dug called back and disappeared through the trees.

"Quick Russell, give me some chocolate." Carl whispered, holding his hand out.

"Why?" Russell asked.

"Just give it to me!" Mr. Fredricksen said and snatched some chocolate and waved it at Kevin.

"Bird. Bird!" He called and threw the chocolate and Kevin ran after it.

"C'mon you two!" Mr. Fredricksen urged and grabbed Russell and started running away.

"Wait. Wait, Mr. Fredricksen." Russell stuttered, not wanting to leave his friends behind.

"This isn't going to work, Dug's a good tracker." I reminded him, but event after h8m nonetheless.

When we came to a mountain hill side, Mr. Fredricksen pulled us down a slope and slipped. In the tree tops the house smashed into a tree.

"Daah!" Carl huffed in annoyance.

In a stream Russel and Mr. Fredricksen were balancing on rocks. Mr. Fredricksen's foor slipped and went into the water.

"Aaahh..." He groaned and I tossed my spear over the river. I backed up and ran towards the stream and jumped over it, like a dancer should. Russell clapped in awe and I bowed playfully before grabbing my spear again.

"What are we doing?" Russell asked while we we're in the jungle. Mr. Fredricksen pushed through a few thick leaves as bugs buzzed around us.

We soon came upon a steep hillside and was now climbing that. Mr. Fredricksen the fell over a dead branch. I helped him up and we continued.

"Hey, uh, we're pretty far now. Kevin's gonna miss me." Russel said, looking down at the jungle below us. We came on a mountain ridge and sat done of a rock. Mr. Fredricksen breathed heavily, catching his breath.

"I think that did the trick." He sighed and turned to see Dug, with a ball in his mouth.

"Hi master." Dug said happily.

"Afternoon." Carl replied.

"Good boy." I cooed and gave Dug a nuzzle. Kevin then appeared by Russel and honked. Dug placed the slobbery ball on Carl's lap.

Later that night it was storming and we were under the house. I was sitting next to Russell and got a closer look at his sash and noticed one with music notes and dancing shoes.

"Hey Russell, where'd you get this badge?" I asked and he glanced at the badge I was referring to before answering.

"Oh, that was our dancing badge. We learned how to ballroom dance." He replied and I burst out laughing. He gave me a funny look before I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, it's just that there are WAY more dances they could have used. Dancing isn't always about being proper. It's about having fun." I explained.

"Are you a dancer?" Russell asked.

"Well, yeah I take dance classes, but anyone can dance...here, let me show you." I said and got out my phone. I searched the song Conga, by Gloria Esteban and gave it to Russel before standing up.

"Press play." I instructed, and Russell hesitated for a moment but pressed play and the music began.

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer.

(I began to dance happily, going in no particular order and just let my body move. I gestured for Russell to join me, and he put my phone down and ran over to join ,e as the next verse came on.)

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it

Do the conga beat

(I twirled around and noticed that Kevin was bobbing her head to the beat. Mr. Fredricksen noticed our activity and seemed to be interested as well. Dug gave out a howl and I grabbed Russell's hands and twirled him around.)

Everybody gather 'round now

Let your body feel the heat.

Don't you worry if you can't dance

Let the music move your feet.

It's the rhythm of the island

And like sugarcane, so sweet.

If you want to do the conga

You've got to listen to the beat.

(I did I few jazz squares before gesturing to Mr. Fredricksen to join us. He shook his head and gave a hand gesture as if to say 'I'm good'. I rolled my eyes playfully and did a pirouette before the next verse.)

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it

Do the conga beat

Feel the fire of desire

As you dance the night away.

'Cos tonight we're gonna party

Till we see the break of day.

Better get yourself together

And hold on to what you got.

Once the music hit your system

There's no way you're gonna stop.

(Russell laughed happily as we continued dancing. I could tell he was getting tired, but refused to stop until the sing was over. That's how dance class was for me sometimes. Dug ran around us, barking happily.)

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it

Do the conga beat

(Kevin flapped her wings and swayed her neck. I beamed happily and picked up Russell again and spun him around and he laughed happily.)

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it,

Do the conga

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it

Do the conga beat

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

As the song ended I held my hands up high and Russell was breathing heavily. Though I could tell he was happy.

"That was even better then ballroom dancing!" Russel said happily. I laughed and lowered my hands.

"Told ya. That's one of my favorite songs to dance to. We used it or warm up in my dance class...huh. There's roses outside my dance studio..." I said and picked up my phone. Guess I knew why Dug said I smelled like roses.

I didn't see any messages from my friend so I sent a quick text and turned my phone off and picked up my spear. Lightening flashed and I sat down staring at the campfire. Dug was now fast asleep around Kevin's leg.

"Well, thanks for keeping us dry anyway, Ellie." Mr. Fredricksen said as he gazed up at the house.

"Which one's the front?." I turned to Russell who was struggling with a tent. He looked at the manual.

"Is this step three, or step five?" He wondered aloud, I grabbed my spear and went over to him.

"Uh, which one are you looking at?" I asked as he struggled with a tent pole, trying to force it into place.

"There!" He said I turned to Mr. Fredricksen with a shrug and heard a loud 'SMACK' and gasped turning to Russell. He had a red mark on his face and I bent down to make sure he was okay. He then walked over to Mr. Fredricksen.

"All done. That's for you!" He said and gestured to the tent and one of the poles came loose and it was catapulted off the cliff.

"Awh. Tents are hard." Russell said and slumped on the log next to Mr. Fredricksen. I sat down next to Russell.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, that manual looked complicated." I said.

"Wait, aren't you 'Super Wilderness Guy?' With the GPM's and the badges?" Mr. Fredricksen asked.

"Yeah, but...can I tell you guys a secret?" Russell asked.

"No." Carl said.

"Yes, you can." I said at the same time.

"Alright, here goes. I never actually built a tent before. There, I said it." Russell blurted out.

"You've been camping before, haven't you?" Mr. Fredricksen asked.

"Well, never outside." Russell said.

"Your troop hasn't gone on a camping trip with tents?" I asked, Russell shook his head.

"Well, why didn't you ask your Dad how to build a tent?" Carl asked and I flinched.

"I don't think he wants to talk about this stuff." Russell said.

"Why don't you try him sometime? Maybe he'll surprise you." Mr Fredricksen suggested.

"Well, he's away a lot. I don't see him much." Russell explained.

"He's got to be home sometime." Mr. Fredricksen said and I tried giving him the 'cut it out' signal.

"Well, I called, but Phyllis told me I bother him too much." Russell said.

"Phyllis? You call your own mother by her first name?" Carl asked and I was now giving the giving the 'cut it out' sign more intensely.

"Phyllis isn't my mom." Russell said and Mr. Fredricksen's eyes widened in realization and I put my face in my hands to muffle the groan I let out.

"Oh." He said and we all just sat there silently watching the fire.

"But he promised he'd come to my Explorer ceremony to pin on my 'Assisting the Elderly badge', so he can show me about tents then right?" Russell said with some optimism.

Mr. Fredricksen and I glanced at each other and he looked at the spot on Russel's sash that was missing its badge.

"Hey, uh, why don't you get some sleep. Don't want to wake up the traveling flea circus." Mr. Fredricksen said and we turned to Dug, who was nuzzled around Kevin's leg.

"Mr. Fredricksen, Jenna, Dug says he wants to take Kevin prisoner. We have to protect him!" Russell said determinedly. He then let out a yawn and rested on a rock next to Mr. Fredricksen.

"Can Kevin go with us?" He asked.

"Alright. He can come." Mr. Fredricksen said.

"Promise you won't leave him?" Russell asked.

"Yeah." Carl said.

"Cross your heart?" Russell asked tiredly. Carl looked down at the young boy.

"Cross my heart." He replied and shook his head looking up at the house.

"What have I got myself into, Ellie?" He asked I let out a yawn.

"Well, goodnight." I said and picked my spear and hit settled in my own spot on the ground and went to sleep.

Cause this adventure had just begun.

Author's Note

Yay! Next chapter down. That scene with Russell and Jenna dancing was one of my favorite scenes to write. Is the first one I came up with for this story.

I do not own Conga by Gloria Esteban. Though it's a great song and you all should look it up. As always please leave a review and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon.

Crazycartoons5488: Thanks for the suggestion...but I'm afraid that just doesn't fit in with my story. Please understand.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Villains

Chapter 4: Questions and Villains

(Jenna's P.O.V)

Okay, this was a weird dream, but I've been transported to a Pixar movie so who am I to talk? I was in some sort of void and it was colored blueish. Spear in hand, I walked around and heard a familiar sound. Like clanking...where have I heard that before?

"Hi Jenna!" I whipped my head around and pointed my spear, but I saw nothing.

"Hello? Whose there?" I asked cautiously.

"Down here." I looked down and gasped at what I saw.

"Luxo?" I asked. The lamp jumped up and down before giggling. Well I understood it as giggling. In reality all I heard was clicks and whistles, but I knew exactly what he was saying.

"That's me! And I'm here to help you." He said.

"Help me? How?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you're stronger than you think. You'll need to be strong for what's coming." Luxo explained vaguely.

"Wait, what's coming? Is it about Muntz?" I asked then I felt the ground shift around me and Luxo looked up.

"You're waking up, I gotta go. Oh and remember the words 'extend' and 'retract'!" Luxo added and hopped away.

"Luxo, wait I still have more questions!" I called after him, but before I knew it I was awake. It was daylight out and Kevin was nowhere in sight.

"What did he mean?" I muttered to myself and picked up my spear. "I wonder..." I stood up and twirled my spear around before raising it up.

"Extend." I said and waited for a moment, but nothing seem to happen. "Retract?" I said and the spear shrunk down and was about the size of a pencil.

"Whoa, this will come in handy." I said happily as I examined the tiny spear, and heard a frog starting to croak. Carl then smacked it like and alarm clock and it hopped away. He yawns and looked up towards the house.

"Morning Sweetheart." He said and looked at the house, noticing that the balloons were wilting. "We better get moving." He said and stood up.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said quickly and yawned before putting my shrunken spear in my pocket. I quickly made sure my phone was there too, no new messages either...shoot.

"Huh. Bird's gone. Maybe Russell won't notice." Mr. Fredricksen said after scanning the camp.

"Oh he'll notice." I said all knowingly, but he ignored me.

"Alright, everybody up!" He called out and Russell woke up with a snort.

"Where's Kevin? He's wandered off! Kevin! Dug, find Kevin!" Russell said quickly. Dug then sniffed the ground trying to get Kevin's sent.

"Find the bird. Find the bird...POINT!" Dug pointed at a few bushes and Russell looked up towards the house.

"Oh, look! There he is." Russell said and he pointed up. Dug noticed his mistake and turned around.

"POINT!" He said and I gave him a pat.

"Good boy." I said and saw that Kevin had gathered a pile of food on the roof.

"Hey, that's my food! Get off my roof!" Mr. Fredricksen exclaimed.

"Yes, get off of his...'roof'!" Dug said, letting out an actual bark at the end, which I could help but giggle at. We then heard a cry out in the distance and Kevin called back.

"What is it doing?" Mr. Fredricksen asked.

"The bird is calling to her babies." Dug explained.

"Her babies! Kevin's a girl?" Russell realized in shock.

"Apparently, she is." I said. Kevin then gobbled up some of the food and leaped off the roof.

"Her house is over there in those twisty rocks." Dug explained and we all looked over to the rocks. We then heard the babies call from somewhere inside.

"She has been gathering food for her babies and must get back to them." Dug said and Kevin hugged Russell goodbye and gave me a nuzzle. She patted Mr. Fredricksen on the head and hissed at Dug.

"Wait, Kevin's just leaving? But you promised to protect her!" Russell said. "Her babies need her, we gotta make sure they're together." He urged and Kevin hurried towards the rocks.

"Sorry Russell. We've lost enough time already." Mr. Fredricksen said as he gathered up the hose he used as a tether.

"Yeah..." Russell sighed. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kevin's been in this rainforest a lot longer than we have. She knows her way around." I said.

"You're right...I'm just gonna miss her." He said and I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Hey, where'd your spear go?" Russell asked. I flinched, I didn't know how to answer that.

"I'll tell you later." I said and Russell walked over to Mr. Fredricksen and chewed on some chocolate.

"This was her favorite chocolate. Because you sent her away, there's more for you." Russell said and held it up to him. Mr. Fredricksen simply rolled his eyes, sighing. We then heard some rustling in the leaves behind us.

"Huh?" Carl asked in confusion.

"Kevin?" Russell asked hopefully.

"I don't think so..." I said and Beta and Gamma ran towards us. Both barking and growling angrily. I held Russell back as Mr. Fredricksen held up has cane defensively. Alpha appeared and glared at us the walked over to Dug, who was whimpering.

"Where's the bird? You said you had the bird." Alpha asked in a high pitched voice. I bit my tongue down to keep from laughing.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Since I have said that, I can see how you would think that." Dug said.

"Where is it?" Alpha asked with a growl.

"Uh, tomorrow. Come back tomorrow and then I will again have the bird. Yes." Dug said. Alpha just barked angrily.

"You lost it. Why do I not have a surprised feeling? Well, at least you now have lead us to the small mailman, the girl who smells like roses, and The One Who Smells of Prunes." Alpha said and looked up us. We all glanced at Dug, who lowered his head ashamed.

"Master will be most pleased we have found them, and will ask of them many questions." Alpha said and turned to us. "Come." He ordered.

"Wait, we're not going with you. We're going to the falls!" Mr. Fredricksen said and turned the other way, but Gamma and Beta stopped us and growled again.

"Get away from me! Get down!" Mr. Fredricksen cried and we were lead the opposite way from the falls. I glanced up at the house, knowing Kevin was there, but kept my mouth shut.

Alpha led us through a canyon and we noticed several dogs, who were patrolling the area. We stuck close together and Russell grabbed my hand. I held back as we continued through the mountains. We turned a bend and saw a giant cave opening. Sever.a more dogs stepped out of the cave. We stopped and more dogs appeared by our sides. There were just dogs everywhere. They started to growl and snarl as us, surrounding us and coming closer.

"Stay!" A voice cried out and the dogs stopped in place. We then saw a figure appear for, the darkness we looked at us and to the floating house. I knew who that was, Charles Muntz. I hid my anger and fear though.

"You came here in that?" He asked in a surprised voice. Mr. Fredricksen gave me a quick glance and I did a 'zipped lips' motion. I didn't want Muntz to know I fell out of the sky. He might become to suspicious.

"Uh...yeah." Mr. Fredricksen said.

"In a house? A floating house?" Muntz then laughed and we started to awkwardly laugh along.

"That is the darndest thing I've ever seen! You're not after my bird, are you? But if you need to borrow a cup of sugar, I'd be happy to oblige!" He joked and the dogs started laughing.

"Well, this is all a misunderstanding. My dogs made a mistake." Muntz said and came into the light and Mr. Fredricksen recognized him.

"Wait, are you Charles Muntz?!" Carl asked.

"Well, yes." He admitted.

"The Charles Muntz?" Carl asked again.

"Adventure is out there!" Muntz said, giving a thumbs up.

"It's really him! That's Charles Muntz!" Mr. Fredricksen said to Russell and I happily.

"It is?!" Russell said exciting then frowned in confusion. "Who's Charles Muntz?" He asked.

"Him!" Mr. Fredricksen said simply.

"He's a famous explorer." I quickly explained to Russell.

"Yes! It is him! He is!" A few dogs exclaimed with glee. Mr. Fredricksen then walked over to Muntz and shook his hand.

"I'm Carl Fredricksen. My wife and I, we were your biggest fans!" He introduced.

"Well, you're a man of good taste!" Muntz said very pleased. The two laughed at his joke.

"You must be tired. Hungry?" Muntz asked.

"Uh-huh." Russell said.

"It's been a long couple of days." I added.

"Attention everyone! These people are no longer intruders. They are our guests." Muntz announced to his dogs, and they cheered.

"Follow me! I like you temporarily. You do smell like prunes. I will not bite you." Several dogs greeted. We followed Muntz into the cave I stared at it in awe. It was impressive.

"Wow." Carl said happily.

"Yeah, impressive." I said as we stared at the 'Spirt of Adventure' that was parked in the cave.

"I'm sorry about the dogs, hope they weren't too rough on you." Muntz said.

"We weren't!" Gamma said and I giggled.

"Go ahead and moor your airship right next to mine." Muntz said. Russell and Carl the tied the house on a pylon.

"We're not actually going inside the 'Spirit of Adventure' itself?!" Carl asked.

"Oh. Would you like to?" Muntz asked.

"Would I?!" Carl let out a happy giggle as we made it the ramp.

"Wait up Mr. Muntz!" Carl called out and we all climbed up the ramp. Russell pulled me along so I wasn't able to see Dug get the 'Cone of Shame', not that I wanted to.

"Jiminy Cricket." Carl muttered as we went into the blimp. I sighed to myself. Muntz has sadly lost his way and if the movie continued the way it should, well I would have to be ready for what comes next...

I hope.

Author's Note:

Okay, all done this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not that long, but if I went any further I would be afraid it would be to long, if you know what I mean. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Side note, I'll be going away to the beach for a while and I'm not sure how good the WiFi is going to be. So I might not be able to update, but I'll keep writing. So keep that in mind.

Crazycartoons5488: I'm sorry, but I will not be taking requests especially since I've already started. Please consider writing your own story.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprising Discoveries

Chapter 5: Surprising Discoveries

(Jenna's P.O.V)

I gotta say, the 'Spirt of Adventure' is a lot more impressive in real life then it was on a screen. It had a whole bunch of artifacts, stuffed creatures and huge skeletons. Several dogs were dusting or polishing them as we walked past.

"Most of the collection is housed in the world's top museums: New York, Munich, London.`Course I kept the best for myself." Muntz joked.

"Did you ever! Will you look at that?" Mr. Fredricksen said and gazed at on of the creatures.

"Oh yes, the Arsinoitherium. Beast charged while I was brushing my teeth. Used my shaving kit to bring him down." Muntz explained.

"That must have been quite a day." I commented as a dog approached with a menu in its mouth.

"Oh, surprise me." Muntz said waving it off. "Only way to get it out of Ethiopia at the time was to have it declared as 'dental equipment'!" Muntz continued and I couldn't help but notice a few dogs nibble on the bones.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, did you want anything?" Muntz asked, and I turned towards him.

"Hm? Oh no thank you, I'm much to young to drink." I said, happily declining.

"Responsible girl, I like that." Muntz said sincerely.

"Oh my gosh, the Giant Somalian Leopard Tortoise!" Mr. Fredricksen said in excitement.

"Oh, you recognize it? I'm impressed! That's an interesting story there..." Muntz said as a dog approached with a bottle of champagne in his mouth.

"Hm, excellent choice." He said and turned to Carl. "I found it on safari with Roosevelt." Muntz explained as two dogs pulled the cork from the bottle and sloppily poured two glasses. I could help but giggle.

"He and I fell into a habit of playing gin rummy in the evenings. And did he cheat? Oh, he was horrible!" Muntz and Carl laughed then Alpha came up to us.

"Master, dinner is ready." He said in his high pitched voice.

"Oh dear, broken translator. It's that loose wire again." Muntz sighed and walked over to fix the wire. "There you go big fella." He said.

"Thank you Master." Alpha said in a more menacing voice. Which made sense, being an Alpha he probably had to be more intimidating then others.

"I liked his other voice." Russell said and gripped my hand, I squeezed it back. Making sure he felt safe. Muntz was oblivious to the tension and laughed, letting Alpha.

"Well, dinner is served! Right this way." Muntz then directed us towards the dining room.

"So how are things stateside? Almost tempted to go back a few times, but I have unfinished work here...Please." Muntz said and the digs pulled back the chairs for us and we sat down. A dog politely put a napkin on my lap and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a pat.

"I hope you're hungry because Epsilon is the finest chef I've ever had." Muntz said proudly. Some dogs brought out plates that had covers and removed them all at once. I'm honestly not sure why type of meal it was, but it smelled delicious.

"Oh, Epsilon, you've done it again!" Muntz said happily.

"Yes!" Russell cried, seeing that he got a hot dog. I noticed a dog trying to snag a bite, but I pushed him down.

"Don't even thing about it." I warned, though I realized that I was barely putting any weight on him, but he seemed to be trapped. Huh...strange...on the bright side, Russell got his food.

"Oh my Ellie would have loved all this. You know, it's because of you she had this dream to come down here and live by Paradise Falls." Mr. Fredricksen explained and gestured to his house, that was just in the view of the nearby window.

"I'm honored. And now you've made it!" Muntz said.

"You're sure we're not a bother? I'd hate to impose." Mr. Fredricksen asked.

"No no! It's a pleasure to have guests, a real treat." Muntz insisted. Suddenly the digs erupted in excitement.

"Treat?! Treat! I want a treat!" They exclaimed happily. I gasped as a dog bumped into my seat. Thankfully I wasn't hurt.

"No no, quiet! Calm down. Calm down..." Muntz ordered.

"You should see my siblings on Taco night." I said, after making sure the dogs didn't swipe at Russell's food.

"Shouldn't've used that word...Having guests is a delight." Muntz pounded on the table and the digs quieted down instantly. "More often I get thieves, come to steal what's rightfully mine." Muntz continued.

"No!" Carl gasped. Muntz picked up a lantern and walked towards the back of the room.

"They called me a fraud, those...dah! But once I bring back this creature, my name will be cleared." Muntz said in determination. His lantern's light then turned to several photographs, drawings, and even samples of feathers. All leading up to the giant skeleton.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I've spent a lifetime tracking it. Sometimes years go by between sightings...I've tried to smoke it out of that deathly labyrinth where it lives...Can't go in after it. Once in, there's no way out. Lost so many dogs...And here they come, these bandits, and think the bird is theirs to take! But they soon find that this mountain is a very dangerous place." Muntz monologued.

I couldn't help but feel fear as I listened to him, cause up until now, I saw this man as a made up character on a screen. Someone that wasn't real or able to harm me or anyone. That's all different now...this was real...this man was now a threat to me, I could get hurt...or worse.

"Hey, that looks like Kevin!" Russell piped up, no noticing the skeleton.

"Who's Kevin?" Muntz asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"That's my new giant bird pet. I trained it to follow us." Russell explained. Muntz and Alpha exchange a look.

"Follow you? Impossible. How?" Muntz asked.

"She likes chocolate." Russell said and held up a bar of the candy.

"Chocolate?" Muntz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I gave her some of my chocolate. She goes ga-ga for it." Russell explained.

"Russell...not now." I said in a hushed tone. Carl then swiped the chocolate from Russell's hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

"But it ran off! It's gone now." He said quickly. Muntz stared at us for a moment. He then walked over to a table that had several flight helmets.

"You know, Carl. These people who pass through here, they all tell pretty good stories. A 'surveyor' making a map." Muntz said and used his cane to kick a helmet off the table and roll across the floor.

"A 'botanist' cataloguing plants." Down went another helmet and Muntz picked up a third and showed it to us.

"An old man taking his house to Paradise Falls." Muntz dropped the helmet and it rolled to Carl's feet.

"That's the best one yet. I can't wait to hear how it ends." Muntz said, I shuddered slightly, hoping that he couldn't see I was afraid. Mr. Fredricksen then glanced at the window and, no doubt about it, saw Kevin.

"Well! It's been a wonderful evening, but we'd better be going." Carl said and quickly stood up, grabbing both Russell and me from the table.

"Oh, you're not leaving?" Muntz asked.

"We don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. Come on you two." Mr. Fredricksen said and we hurried to the door.

"But we haven't even had dessert yet." Russell protested.

"We don't need dessert." I said as Muntz came slowly towards us. I reached my hand in my pocket and felt my spear.

"No, the boy's right. You haven't had dessert. Epsilon here makes a delicious Cherries Jubilee." Muntz said and I then stood in front of Carl.

"Oh, you really must stay. I insist! We have so much more to talk about!" Muntz said and a distant wailed was heard.

"Kevin?" Russell asked and Muntz looked at the window. Mr. Fredricksen quickly dragged us through the door and we rushed out of the blimp as fast as we could. Once we were down by the house, the two untied the house form the pylon.

"Hurry!" Carl urged.

"I am hurrying!" Russel cried and we saw the dogs running down the ramp. "They're coming!" He said and we ran towards the cave opening, but several dogs were blocking the exit.

"Master, over here!" We turned and saw Dug near a different tunnel opening and we rushed towards him.

"Move, move, move, move!" I cried as we rushed towards Dug. We made it to a steep incline and had no choice but to jump. Russell and Mr. Fredricksen went first and I backed up and held my spear tightly.

"Extend!" My spear got to full height and I catapulted off the incline and landed heavily. Literally...I caused an actual crater. Though I didn't have much time to think about it, cause the dogs were closing in fast.

"Go toward the light, master!" Dug called after us and we kept running. Kevin them swooped down and picked up Russell and Mr. Fredricksen on her back. I was right next to her.

We were running side by side...whoa...the average human speed shouldn't be nearly as fast as her...and I didn't feel tired. If anything I felt like running even further. This has been happening for a while. I didn't get exhausted when we were hiking for several hours. Even if I didn't refuel as much. Heck, I jumped a whole river without a second thought. Wait...that light...the one that appeared the moment I touched the spear...it was magic. I changed clothes when I touched it, but that wasn't the only thing that changed. Luxo was right, I am stronger then I think...I have powers!

"Russell!" I snapped my head up and realized that he fell of Kevin. I quickly turned around and picked him up, with my right hand while my spear was in the left, and started running back to Kevin. I saw that Alpha was biting at my heels and whacked him away. Mr. Fredricksen did the same to several dogs who were closing in on him and Kevin.

"Get back!" He cried and used his cane to hit them. Suddenly, several rocks started falling and caused the digs to freeze in place. I placed Russell back on Kevin and saw Dug above us.

"Go on Master! I will stop the dogs!l Dug called after us.

"Good dog!" I cried up to him as we got away, but we weren't in he clear yet. We still had to cross the rocks. Kevin jumped on them and Russell swung off. I quickly jumped after them, my new strength allowed me to jump after them.

"Revert!" I ordered and my spear shrunk down, I pocketed it and grabbed Russell up arms.

"Hang on!" I called and we managed to get to the other side. I placed him back on Kevin. Dug managed to catch up with us and we soon came upon a cliff edge. With a river with rushing water about 100 feet below us.

"Hang on to Kevin!" Russell cried and Carl snatched up Dug. I quickly took out my spear.

"Extend." I ordered and once my spear went to normal size I catapulted my self across and landed safely. Kevin quickly followed suit, but Alpha bite her leg and she cried out in pain. She shook the dog off and Alpha fell in the river below. They all crashed to me, but we're okay.

"Kevin!" Russell cried and ran over to his bird friend. She tried to stand, but collapsed in pain. Russell quickly bandaged her wounded leg and I petted her softly.

"Don't worry, we got you." I soothed. A faint wail from Kevin's babies was heard, and Kevin called back to them and tried to stand, but she fell back down.

"No no no! Kevin! Stay down." Russell said and turned to Mr. Fredricksen. "She's hurt real bad. Can't we help her get home?" Russell asked.

Carl looked at Kevin's wounds, the rock home, and to his house.

"Alright. But we've got to hurry." He said.

"Then let's get to it." I said in determination.

Author's Note:

Another chapter completed! Yay! Sorry that took a while, but it's done! Hope you enjoyed the reveal of Jenna's power. Enhanced strength and speed!

Yeah I was sorta hinting at it, but not too much it gave it away...anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!

Crazycartoons5488: Sorry, no spying for Jenna...but glad your excited to see what's next.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery, or not

Chapter 6: Recovery...or not

(Jenna's P.O.V)

Well, this has been an eventful, day. I'm lucky I still have my phone with me. We all trudged along the path to the rocks and I sighed heavily. I've never run like that before, it was both exciting and a bit scary.

"So...Jenna...how'd you do that?" Russell asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Make your spear shrink and grow like that, and you kept up with Kevin when you were running, it was amazing!" Russell exclaimed.

"Well, I'm still figuring that stuff out, but I'm pretty sure it's magic...I'll explained everything later, I promise." I said. Russell nodded thoughtfully and we hid behind a tree as Dug looked over a landscape and sniffed.

"See anything?" Mr. Fredricksen asked, peeking from behind a tree.

"No, my pack is not following us! Boy they are dumb." Dug said as he ran back to us. Russell and Mr. Fredricksen dragged the house behind them from the tree canopy.

"This is crazy. I finally meet my childhood hero and he's trying to kill us! What a joke." Carl huffed.

"Be glad we got out of there. I guess being alone for several years made him lose his sanity, and humanity." I sighed.

"Hey, I know a joke. A squirrel walks up to a tree and says I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am dead. Ha! It is funny because the squirrel gets dead." Dug said.

"Good joke Dug." I said simply as the boys pulled the house from behind the trees.

"Careful Russell." Mr. Fredricksen said. The house then bumped into a tree and Kevin flinched at the impact.

"You okay, Kevin?" Russell asked, Kevin simply laid back down. The hound wilderness explorer gazed to her wounded leg.

"You know what, Mr. Fredricksen? The wilderness isn't quite what I expected." Russell admitted.

"Yeah? How so?" Mr. Fredricksen asked.

"It's kinda...wild. I mean, it's not how they made it sound in my book." Russell explained.

"Hmm, get used to that, kid." Mr. Fredricksen said.

"That's the circle of life for ya. Though, to be fair, I don't think the author of the books you read would have thought of a man hunting down a mysterious bird." I said as we contained walking.

"My dad made it sound so easy. He's really good at camping, and how to make fire from rocks and stuff. He used to come to all my Sweatlodge meetings." Russell said and smiled at the thought before continuing.

"And afterwards we'd go get ice cream at Fentons. I always get chocolate and he gets butter-brickle. Then we'd sit on this one curb, right outside, and I'll count all the blue cars and he counts all the red ones, and whoever gets the most, wins. I like that curb." Russell said happily.

"That sounds very nice." I commented and he looked up at Carl and me.

"That might sound boring, but I think the boring stuff is the stuff I remember the most." Russell said. We then walked in silence, I could tell Mr. Fredricksen understood what Russell meant. I then heard the baby birds call out in the distance. Kevin called back to them.

"Look, there it is!" Russell said happily. I gazed at the labyrinth, happy we finally made it. Russell tries to run over, but the tether pulled him back.

"Hold on Russell, stand still!" Carl laughed as he unclipped the tether and tied the hose to a tree. Russell and I quickly helped Kevin off the porch. We made our way towards Kevin's home. She ran far ahead, hearing the sound of her babies giving her strength.

"Look at that bird go! Wait up, you overgrown chicken!" Carl laughed.

"That's it, go Kevin! Go find your babies!" Russell urged. I then turned around and gasped. Muntz's blimp was right above us.

"Oh no! It's Muntz!" I exclaimed and a spotlight was turned on.

"Run Kevin! Run!" Russel cried. Kevin made a break for the rocks, but a met was shot out and captured her. She called out in fear.

"Oh no!" Russell cried and saw that the net was caught in a rock. We quickly ran over to help her.

"Russell, give me your knife!" Mr. Fredricksen cried and Russell handed him his knife. I used my spear to cut the net as he did the same with the knife.

"Get away from my bird!" Muntz cried. I glared as he walked down from his blimp with several dogs.

"How about no! She's not your bird!" I exclaimed. A group of dogs dragged the house forward. Muntz then hurled his lantern and flames burst to life underneath the house. The heat caused several balloons to pop, and the house lowered into the fire.

"No!" Carl panicked and rushed towards the house, dropping the knife. I tried to cut the remains of the net but several dogs swarmed us and I lost the grip of my spear.

"Ow, hey!" I cried as the dog grabbed the net.

"No!" Russell wailed as Carl pulled his house out of the flames. Kevin called out as she was dragged into the blimp. Muntz followed them happily.

"Careful. We want her in good shape for my return." Muntz ordered.

"Let her go! Stop!" Russell cried but he was too late. The blimp took off.

"Kevin!" Russell yelled out. I stared at the sky and picked up my spear.

"Retract." I ordered and it shrunk down as I walked over to Russell. "I'm so sorry...I lost my focus..." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. We turned to Carl who had extinguished the flames with his jacket. He was now collapsed by the side of the house.

"You gave away Kevin. You just gave her away." Russell said sadly.

"This is none of my concern. I didn't ask for any of this!" He exclaimed. I was taken aback slightly.

"Master, it's alright." Dug said, walking up to him. Carl whipped his head around angrily.

"I am not your master! And if you hadn't a shown up, none of this would have happened! Bad dog! BAD DOG!" He yelled and Dug slinked off with his tails between his legs. I glared at Mr. Fredricksen.

"Hey, just because you're upset, doesn't mean you get to take it out on others!" I spat, though I was ignored.

"Now, whether you assist me or not, I am going to Paradise Falls if it kills me." Carl said as he pulled on the harness.

I quickly checked my phone for messages, seeing none I picked up Russell and gave him a piggy back ride. Thanks to my new strength, and experience with my siblings, he didn't feel as heavy.

We soon made it to the falls and Carl pulled it across the landscape. Russell's harness dragged along side, scaling the ground as he went. I trudged behind him slowly. Once it was morning we made it to the hillside and Carl dragged his house into place. We where finally at Paradise Falls. Russell gave me a pull pat and I lowered him on the ground.

"Thanks..." He said and took of his sash as he walked to Carl.

"Here." He threw his sash on the ground angrily. "I don't want this anymore." Russell then walked away and sat in a rock. Carl picked up the sash and walked inside the house. I watched him go and sat next to Russell.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about Kevin...but you shouldn't give up on being a Wilderness Explorer. You're a great one..." I said.

"But a Wilderness Explore is supposed to be friends with nature, and Kevin is going to be separated from her babies because I wasn't fast enough..." Russell moped.

"...I don't know what else I can tell you, but I'm sure Kevin would never blame you. Russell, you did everything you could to get her back home, you even bandaged her leg when she needed it." I said and Russell stared at me.

"Come here." I pulled him into a hug. He returned it. "You are an amazing kid, never forget that." I said.

"Okay." Russell said simply. We let go and I looked towards the house.

"I'll talk to Mr. Fredricksen, maybe we can get this airborne again." I said and walked towards the house. When I walked in I saw Carl looking at the adventure book.

"Hey." I said and he turned to me.

"Oh, Jenna...hi." He said, we stood in silence for a moment and I walked over and noticed a picture of him and Ellie.

"Is that Ellie?" I asked.

"Yeah, she always wanted to come here." Carl explained. He turned a page and saw it was a note that read:

'Thanks for the adventure. Now go have a new one!

Love,

Ellie'

We both smiled at that and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Carl noticed and his smile dipped.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I wiped my tears away, but they kept coming.

"I lost my mother..." I admitted and hiccuped slightly. "She was a lot like Ellie and loved adventures. But now...I just miss her so much...I've tried to help my father raise my younger siblings but...it's hard sometimes..." I explained and took a breath and wiped my tears away.

"Jenna." I turned to Mr. Fredricksen. "You're mom would be proud of you. After all you helped Russell and I through this..." He stopped at the mention of Russell.

"Let go talk to him." I said. He nodded and crossed his head at Ellie's chair and we went out into the porch.

"Russell?" Carl looked around for our friend, but he was nowhere to be seen,

"Russell, where are you?" I asked and saw a shadow loom over us and we looked to the sky. Russell was tied to several balloons! Dang it, I forgot he did that!

"Russell!" Mr. Fredricksen called and we ran towards him.

"What are you doing!?" I asked in horror.

"I'm gonna help Kevin, even if you won't!" He declared and used a leaf blower to fly off.

"No, Russell! No!" Mr. Fredricksen cried as Russell disappeared from our line of view.

"Come on! We gotta follow him!" I said and we ran to the house and attempted to lift it up. The house wouldn't budge and I groaned.

"The balloons can't lift it anymore. It's to heavy!" I cried. Mr. Fredricksen then threw the porch chair off in anger and it landed with a thud. His eyes then lit up with an idea.

"Jenna, help me get everything out of this house!" He said and I ran inside and up stairs and ran down with the bed.

"You got it." I winked and we quickly threw everything out the house. From furniture, to dishes, to photographs. Everything that wasn't nailed to the floor went. I even threw the fridge and oven out. Thank you super strength. Once we pushed everything out, the house started to lift up.

"Wahhoo!" Mr. Fredricksen cried.

"Yes we did it!" I exclaimed and in the distance I saw Carl and Ellie's chairs, side by side.

Hang on Russell, we're coming!

Author's Note:

Yay! I finished this chapter! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting to much. So as always, I'd LOVE a review from anyone of you! They give me strength to finish! I'm serious please revise it means to much to me! Also please read my other Pixar Stories. Trust me it'll be important. ;)

AmazingAvalorian (Guest): I'm glad you like Angela's stories. But I'm in no hurry to make a Nemo/O.C story. He is very young after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission: Saving My Friends

(Jenna's P.O.V)

Carl and I flew the house around and we were silent for a while. There was really not too much to talk about. We were planning on busting Russell and Kevin out, while trying not to die. How hard can it be? You know what forget I said that. There was then a knocking sound and our eyes went wide.

"Russell?" Carl asked hopefully. We quickly ran to the front door and opened it.

"Dug!" We cried, seeing the adorable pup was there.

"I was hiding under your porch because I love you. Can I stay?" Dug asked.

"Can you stay? Well, you're my dog aren't you? And I'm your master!" Carl said happily. Dug perked up and wagged his tail.

"You are my master?!" Dug jumped on Carl, and gave him doggie kisses. "Oh boy! Oh boy!" He cried happily. I laughed and gave him a big hug.

"Good boy, Dug! You're a good boy!" Carl laughed. We then all stood up.

"Okay Dug, we're going to save Russell and Kevin. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm always ready! Let's go, let's go, let's go." Dug said and barked happily.

"Haha! Come on! We gotta hurry." Carl said and went back to steering the house. Later we caught up to the blimp and Carl steered us down to the cockpit. He then planned his cane on his back, so both of his hand were free. Then I heard screaming and remembered something very important...Russell was down there!

"Russell!" Carl and I screamed, both terrified for Russell's safety. He quickly steered the house to the platform. We ran and grabbed the hose and honked it in the ramp rails. Carl and I slid down it like a zip line, him using his cane and me using my spear and Carl caught Russell from falling down the ramp.

"Mr. Fredricksen, Jenna!" Russell cried happily.

"I swear if I was your mom I'd ground you. But I'm so glad your safe." I said happily.

"Dug! Bring`er over!" Carl cried and Dug wicked the hose caddy, causing the house to be pulled closer to the blimp lamp. Carl quickly carried Russell into the house and I followed them in and hugged Russell as soon as Carl put him down.

"You came back for Kevin! Let's go get her!" Russell exclaimed, still tied to the chair.

"Jenna and I are getting Kevin. You stay here." Carl said.

"But I want to help." Russell protested.

"I don't want your help. I want you safe." Carl said and he walked off.

"That goes for me too. You scared me mister. But I promise we'll get Kevin." I said and followed Carl and Dug onto the blimp. We soon came across a hallway and turned a corner, just to see dogs patrolling the area. We hid and I sighed.

"We can't take them out without letting know the whole party we're here." I whispered.

"How do we get past these dogs?" Carl asked.

"Uh...point!" Dug said and we looked at a grate that he gestured at.

"Well, better then getting chewed on." I shrugged and ordered my spear to retract. Dug lead Carl and I through the shaft and we even snuck past tow biplanes. We finally emerged through a grate that was near the ceiling and saw Kevin below us in a cage.

"Kevin!" Carl and I exclaimed happily. Kevin looked up at us and cried out to us.

"Don't worry Kevin, we're on our way!" Carl assured her, but Alpha then entered with a group of dogs. We ducked into the shadows, hoping that the6 wouldn't notice their unwelcome guests.

"Allow no one to be entering through these doors. Guard that bird well, my minions." Alpha ordered.

"What do we do now, Dug?" Carl asked.

"Ask them politely, I'm sure they won't hesitate to hand her over." I whispered sarcastically. We turned to Dug, who was gnawing on a tennis ball that was on the end of Carl's cane. We looked at each other and smirked, having the same idea.

Carl dropped down in the cage and banged his cane on it, catching the dogs attention. Once they all turned to him, Carl took a ball from his cane and waved it in the air.

"Who wants the ball?" He asked playfully

"Me! I do! I want the ball!" The dogs exclaimed excitedly. I had to cover my mouth from laughing.

"Then go get it!" Carl said, throwing the ball, causing the dogs to run after it. I jumped down from the vent and Dug followed me.

"Nice work." I said happily. Carl then shut the door, trapping the dogs outside. He then opened the cage door for Kevin.

"I'm sorry Kevin. Let's get you out of here." Carl said and we quickly made our way out of the room and into the trophy room.

"Come on Kevin." Carl whispered. I then turned and whipped out my spear.

"Extend!" I cried out and Muntz gasped and used his sword to block my attack. Dug ran over to me and bite Muntz in the leg, only to be kicked out the door and have it slammed shut on him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I cried and twirled my spear around and attacked again.

"Don't think because you're a girl I'll go easy on you." Muntz growled.

"Really? I was about to say that about you." I retorted and blocked another one of his attacks. I quickly did a grapevine to the right and ducked from the sword and Carl came over and blocked the the sword.

"Jenna, guard Kevin!" He said and I rushed over to the bird. The two men raised their weapons above their heads, only for both backs to crack. I held a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. That was one of my favorite scenes.

The two struggled to move, but Muntz freed his back first and kicked Carl in the chest. It knocked him into the trophy shelf. Muntz then throttled him with his arm and lifted his sword up.

"Any last words, Fredricksen? Come on, spit it out!" Muntz said, bad choice of words. Carl spat out his actual false teeth into Muntz, who stumbled back. I winced slightly, it was a bit gross. Carl then collected his teeth and ran over to us.

"Come on!" Carl urged, but Muntz attacked again. I did a quick spin on my leg and blocked his sword with my spear.

"I wouldn't do that." I warned. Muntz then went full on crazy and smashed any object that was in his way.

"Enough! I'm taking that bird back with me, alive or dead!" Muntz vowed.

"Not today, not ever!" I cried and knocked the spear out of his hand and punched him square in the face. That's something I normally wouldn't do to someone, but I had super strength, might as well use it.

Suddenly the blimp started to rock to the side and I lost balance. Trophy cases slid after Muntz. The blimp the rolled to the over side. A trophy case his Carl and he was pushed out a window. I scrambled up and ran over.

"Give me your hand!" I cried and Carl reach up his cane and I grabbed it. I pulled him up and into the blimp. With only one hand I might add. The blimp then adjusted to normal.

"You are one strong lady." Carl said. I blushed slightly.

"Aww, that's sweet." I said and we looked over to Kevin, getting back on track.

"Come on, Kevin!" Carl said and we climbed on the side of the blimp. Normally I'd be terrified of heights, but I was too focused on helping my friends. I glanced down to see Muntz following us up. I quickened my pace. We then saw that Russell was hanging onto the hose of the house, not having much luck climbing up. Biplanes were also closing in.

"Russell!" Carl and I yelled, catching his attention. We then gave the 'Wilderness Explorer Call'.

"You leave Mr. Fredricksen and Jenna alone!" Russell cried and made his way up the hose.

"Yeah! Go Russell!" I cheered. He seemed to do the famous 'Squirrel distraction scene' and I smiled happily. Muntz the grabbed Carl's foot but he used his cane to knock Muntz off the ladder. He caught the rung of the ladder, but we just kept climbing. We made it to the top and a trap door opened up. We gasped in fear, but Dug popped out.

"Dug!" Carl exclaimed happily.

"You're okay!" I said in relief.

"Master!" Dug laughed and jumped on Carl, licking his face. Russell steered the house towards us and we ran over to meet it.

"Russell! Over here! Let's go!" Carl called up to him and Russell moved the house closer to us.

"Mr. Fredricksen, Jenna!" He cried happily. I smiled and waved to him as the house lowered on top of the blimp. Cale and I quickly helped Kevin onto the porch

"Come on Kevin." Mr. Fredricksen urged and one Kevin was up, we got Dug on the porch as well. Carl and I were about to climb up but...BAM!

Muntz showed up with a rifle! He shot again and the bullet planted through several ballon strings. The house then fell onto the blimp, causing Carl and I to fall off. The house then started to slide of the edge.

"Noooooo!" Carl and I cried. We the ran to the house and struggled to pull the house up. We managed to pull it a bit back up, but they had to get out of there.

"Russell! Get out of there!" Carl cried. Russell, Dug and Kevin rushed to the exit, but we're stopped when Muntz shot the door jam.

"No, leave them alone!" I yelled in anger, beating Carl to it. Muntz didn't pay attention, and kept his pursuit. Russell and the others duck inside and slam the door. The house then started to tilt forward.

"We need a plan right now!" I cried as Muntz burst through the door. The hose caddy was gonna pop off any moment now!

"Russell, Hang on to Kevin! Don't let go of her!" Jenna, keep holding the house!" Carl ordered.

"I'm holding!" I assured him as Russell and Dug clung onto Kevin. Muntz then entered the house and pointed his rifle at Kevin.

"Kevin, chocolate!" Carl called, waving the birds favorite treat in the air. Kevin lunged for the food and burst through the window. Causing the rifle to be knocked out of Muntz's hands. Kevin burst through the window and landed safely with Russell and Dug.

Muntz ran after them, but I let go of the hose. The caddy broke anyway. Balloon strings wrapped around Muntz's legs and he was dragged down. And with that, he was gone. We all sighed and slumped down on the blimp.

"Let's get Kevin home." I finally said, everyone agreed.

"That was cool!" Russell exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Don't jerk around so much, kid!" Carl said and we all headed down.

"Oh I am ready to not be up high." Dug commented and we all laughed even more.

"Sorry about your house, Mr. Fredricksen." Russell said, Carl simply smiled and put an arm around Russell and me.

"You know, it's just a house." He shrugged playfully.

Later, back safely on the ground, Kevin was reunited with her three little ones, who were adorable. We all cuddled them happily and I was surprised just how soft they were. They were so cute!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Carl said as a baby pecked him on the head.

"Look at you. You're so soft." Russell laughed.

"Who's a cutie? You're a cutie!" I cooed playfully. Kevin then called out to her babies, signaling it was time to go.

"Awwww." We whined. Though we knew this was for the best.

"I wish I could keep one." Russell said as the babies rushed to their mom, one stopped to hiss at Dug.

"Huh, where's my cane? I just had it here..." Carl said and looked around for it, only to see that Kevin had swallowed the cane and coughed it up, while her babies coughed up the tennis balls.

"Like mother, like sons...or daughters...I can't their genders." I laughed.

"You know what? Keep `em. A little gift from me to you." Carl said. The birds were about to entered the labyrinth, but a beam of light appeared behind us. I quickly got out my spear and stood in a fighting stance.

"What's the heck is that?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." I said and two figures stumbled out.

"Ug...do you ever get used to that?"

"Yeah...but I guess they're different when I travel to different realms then intended."

I knew those voices. Tears weld up in my eyes and I ran over to them.

"Ella, Angela!" I cried and they noticed me.

"Jenna!" They exclaimed and we all did a group hug.

"You're here!" I was so worried you didn't get my messages." I said and wiped my tears away.

"I got sent to Monsters Inc...long story. We came as soon as we could!" Ella explained quickly.

"Wow...you too huh...oh, these are my friends." I said and brought the two over to Carl and Russell.

"Guys these are my new friends. Carl Fredricksen and Russell" I introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you." Angela waved.

"Hello!" Ella chirped.

"Nice to meet you as well." Carl said.

"Wait...do they have magic too?" Russell asked.

"Too? You have magic?" Angela asked and I showed her my spear.

"Yeah, magic spear and super strength. Long story." I explained.

"Wow...well we should get back home." I said.

"Oh right...uh...bye Kevin! Sorry they scared you." I called and Kevin gave one last call before she and her family disappeared.

"Bye Kevin!" Russell waved. Then turned to me. "Do you really have to go?" He asked.

"Sorry Russell, but I gotta go back to my family. Like you guys do to yours. But something tells me that I'll be back." I said.

"We'll be waiting." Carl promised and Dug jumped on me.

"Kisses! You get big kisses." He said and licked me, I laughed.

"Stop it that tickles!" I laughed and I gave all my new friends a hug.

"I'll miss you guys, but I will find a way to see you again. Cross my heart." I said and crossed my heart.

"See you soon!" Russell said and Angela took her crowbar out, but I stopped her.

"Wait, let me try." I said and used my spear and made an X in the air. It then created a vortex, no doubt leading home.

"Ooh, great job!" Ella said and I looked back one last time and waved to my friends. Then my friends and I stepped through the portal.

Time to go home.

Author's Note:

One more, one more, one more! Oh my goodness I'm almost done this story!" Happy dance time! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, school is taking over my life so it was crazy. Though the next chapter should be up soon!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): I know that Jumanjii is not a Disney movie. I just made that reference cause I liked that movie. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed this, hope you keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

(Jenna's P.O.V)

Angela, Ella and I appeared in my treehouse and we all let out a sigh of relief. This has been one of the craziest days of my life. And considering the crazy dance rehearsals I had, it's saying something. Though Angela revealing that she was a mermaid is up there as well.

"Ah, home sweet home...well it's Jenna's home, but you see where I'm coming from." Ella said as we climbed down and I made sure to have my spear in it's smaller size.

"So Ella was actually able to reform Randall?" I asked, after hearing about Ella's adventure.

"Yep, he's actually a sweet guy in the end. Like in the prequel." Ella explained happily. We trudged into my house and when I closed the door I realized something.

"Uh oh...what time is it!?" I asked and Angela pulled out her mirror.

"5:35. Why?" Angela asked. And now I panicked.

"Oh crap! I still have to make my family dinner! They're gonna be back in less than 30 minutes!" I cried and started running around my kitchen and rummaged through the shelves. I was just looking for anything I could make in the short amount of time I had.

"Whoa...calm down! You just lived out a movie and survived a mad-man. Take a breath." Angela said and I stopped for a moment and took a big breath in and let it out. Then I opened the fridge and threw out a bag of tortillas, shredded cheese, chicken, sour cream and salsa.

"Okay, cheese quesadillas, they're simple and delicious...please help me." I pleaded and my two friends each gave me a thumbs up and we ran around my kitchen, occasionally dropping a fork or two, but we managed to get a plate full of warm quesadillas.

"Ah...finally...done...I'm gonna flop on the couch now." Ella moaned and she face planted into the couch.

"You know what's funny? We all traveled through at least one Pixar movie, makes you wonder what'll happen next." I said thoughtfully. Angela then rubbed her arm.

"Yeah about that...Jenna, did you happen to have a dream with Luxo Jr. talking to you?" She asked. I stared at her.

"Uh...yeah why?" I asked and Ella then sat up on the couch.

"Cause we both did too. I don't think this is a coincidence, I mean he's the Pixar mascot for crying out loud!" She exclaimed and flailed her arms around.

"Maybe there's a pattern, when did you guys see him?" I asked.

"I had a dream the night after I told you guys my secret. He just said something big was coming, and mentioned someone else, but I was waking up so I didn't get much time with him." Angela explained, fiddling with her crowbar.

"He appeared to me after I got home, said that it was a great thing I showed Randall some kindness and helped reform him...and yeah..." Ella said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"I got a dream in the middle of my adventure, he explained how to use my spear, vaguely. Oh and did he seem...like a kid?" I asked.

"YES!" They both cried and laughed when the realized they said it in unison.

"That's exactly how he sounded. I mean maybe a 7 year old?" Angela said.

"So...what do you think is going on?" Ella asked. Before I could answer I saw my dads car pull up in the driveway.

"Uh, we should finish this later." I pointed to the window and Angela grabbed Ella's hand.

"We'll talk later! Don't follow us upstairs." She said quickly and they ran off. I heard a few clicks and a whoosh, which I assumed was magic, before my dad and siblings came in.

"Jenna!" They cried and ran towards me. I gave them each a big squeeze, cause to me it felt like forever since I've seen them.

"Hey guys, have a fun day?" I asked they nodded.

"Well, how about we all wind down and eat some...quesadillas!" I said and gave jazz hands. They each gave me a wide eyed stare and ran to the kitchen. Sofía yelling 'me first' repeatedly. I smiled and turned to my dad how was looking at me.

"Um...how are you doing?" I asked. Please don't ask me about Pixar movies, please don't ask me about Pixar movies.

"Sorry just, I don't remember that outfit." He said and I looked down at my clothes to see that I was still wearing the clothes I wore to Up.

"Oh...ha...yeah...neither did I until I rummaged through my drawer and tried them on to see if they fit...and I liked them so much I kept them on." I lied and nearly face-palmed. That was probably the lamest excuse ever.

"Hmmm, I know it sounds cliché, but you look more like you mother every day." He smiled and I hugged him.

"Thanks dad, now let's go get some dinner." I said and we went into the kitchen. My whole family oblivious to the fact I had a life changing experience that I could have gotten seriously hurt or worse. I'm just glad it was over. Though, something deep in my mind kept telling me that wasn't the case.

I didn't know how wrong I would be.

(Third Person)

BAM!

Charles Muntz landed on a solid ground, but it wasn't rock, just a flat surface in a dark room. He turned to see a figure standing in the shadows, he couldn't see his face.

"Whoever you are, beat it. I don't need you're help." Muntz spat as he struggled to stand up.

"That's awfully rude to say to someone who went out of their way to save you." The figure replied. Muntz just groaned and shrugged to stand up once more. The figure then bent down and held out his hand.

"Here, let me help you." He said simply. Muntz, having no other option, took the strangers hand and instantly felt like he wasn't in constant pain. Just like he was before he set off on his journey to redeem himself. He stood up in complete shock.

"I know your a man of science, but a little magic can go a long way." The stranger said casually. Muntz then noticed that he was holding some sort of trident with him.

"Who are you?" He asked. His 'savior' Then stood out from the shadows. He seemed to be in his teenage years. He had black hair and wore a strange black pendant, that he assumed was the source of his magic.

"My name is Riptide. And like you I had dreams, but had my reputation ruined my someone. Perhaps you recognize one of her allies?" Riptide then seemingly pulled out photos from thin air and handed it to Muntz. He stared at it and glared.

"Jenna...that girl...she helped Fredricksen escape with my bird..." Muntz growled.

"Her friend, Angela, has been a thorn in my side, and I'm planning on stopping her. Though I can't do it on my own. So, how about a team up?" Riptide asked. Muntz glanced at the photo again.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Hmm...fame, glory, oh and revenge of course." Riptide mused.

"Then by all means, let's get started." Muntz said and the two shook hands to seal the deal.

"Angela may have a few allies, but it seems I'm gaining ones she won't be able to handle." Riptide smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED...on Incredibles 2: Mira's World

Author's Note:

DONE! *POPS CONFETTI* Yay! I'm so excited that I finished this Pixar Story. Now I can work on my Hidden Hero sequel! And I know a lot of people have been waiting for that. Don't worry! It's coming promise!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Please read my other Pixar Fanfics if you haven't already. They'll be important, hence why there is a cliffhanger. Also, don't be shy to leave a review. Cause I would really love to see what you guys think!


End file.
